Apologize
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Levi mato el momento dejando a Mikasa suspirar en la banca, levantándose y ofreciéndole la más sincera de sus sonrisas, sin una bofetada por su actitud tan cortante o sus palabras duras, sin lagrimas por la manera cruel en la que dijo no quererla más.


**N**o sé de dónde salio esto... bueno en realidad en parte si, la verdad es que he estado en momentos bastante deprimentes de mi vida, pasajes que espero se pasen pronto, desearía que este Oneshot fuera algo a lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero necesitaba desahogar algunos pensamientos y el resultado fue este.

**G**racias a todos/as por el apoyo que he recibido tras mi reciente altercado, de verdad sus ánimos me hacen sonreír al menos un poquito.

**A**dvertencia: Occ, universo alterno

**N**ota: Este One Shot esta inspirado en la canción Apologize de One Republic

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SNK no me pertenecen, todos son obra del genocidio Esa la llama

Sabes que eres bienvenido a dejar tu review

_Abaddon dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologize<strong>

* * *

><p>Se conocieron en una cafetería, los ojos plata lo habían atraído desde el primer momento en que se posaron sobre el cobalto oscuro de él, silencio y una tímida mueca de sus labios curvándose era suficiente para acercarse hasta ella y comenzar el contacto, la humeante taza de café, las magdalenas dulces, la algarabía de la gente reunida en el lugar esperando a que la lluvia cesara. Todo comenzó con un «Hola», finalizo con sus números guardados en su lista de contactos en el viejo celular que mantenía aun con él desde hacia más de tres años, tomo una foto de su rostro para mantenerla como imagen del nuevo perfil creado, las horas se habían ido rápidamente entre la charla sobre la serie de animación japonesa que entonces estaba a la vanguardia, se sorprendió de saberla aficionada a ese mundo preservado solo para las personas que se sentían retraídas en un mundo tan globalizado y caótico, donde el canon de belleza y comportamiento era dictado por Vogue, y las películas de alto presupuesto americano.<p>

Sonrío con simpatía cuando observo su perfil de mensajera instantánea, con un avatar de «Ness» y un nick name en latín, «Fac ut ardear cor deum» aquello era como una señal divina, encontrar a tan agradable fémina con un gusto afinado al de él.

Las charlas comenzaban con cortas conversaciones de media hora, mientras que con el pasar del tiempo se alargaron hasta quedarse despiertos recibiendo una nueva mañana, entonces debían despedirse para continuar con las rutinas escolares, aun eran unos niños, había veces en las que ella atravesaba la ciudad para encontrarse en la cafetería con él, el sol de mayo, las lluvias de junio, las hojas secas de octubre que se mecían con el viento. Silencios que se interpretaban como el gusto de tenerse mutuamente, pero con el miedo de dejar escapar un sutil "Me gustas". Porque eran así, porque las palabras se atoraban en su garganta cada vez que se encontraba con el gesto seco y adusto de Levi… Levi, aquel nombre le gustaba tanto, podía escribirlo en las ultimas paginas de su cuaderno durante la clase de matemáticas en la que Eren la reprendía por su descuido y bajas notas, pero eso no le importaba tanto al recordar que su fuerte jamás habían sido los números.

Entonces Levi entreabría los labios disimulado para pronunciar su nombre, Mikasa, los irises grises rápidamente se enfocaban en él haciéndolo sentir pequeño, más pequeño de lo que era literalmente, sus labios tremolaban, todo en él se descontrolaba sin poder discernir qué era lo que ella provocaba o hacia para que con uno solo de sus gestos nobles, el estoicismo de su persona se desvaneciera dejando solo un cascaron lleno de duda, temeroso a ella.

—Me dieron una beca para ir un semestre a Canadá —los delgados dedos jugaban nerviosos con la taza

—Oh —articulo Levi —Bien —finalizo

Nuevamente el silencio… y entonces lo supieron, la distancia a veces podía ser una perra, porque no era suficiente con que vivieran a cuatro ciudades uno del otro.

Cuando Levi entro a su departamento, los gritos histéricos de Hanji y el saludo cordial de Erwin frente al televisor con el mando de la consola en mano, indicaba que el mundo continuaba rodando, sin importar lo que le pasara a él y a su deprimente vida. Se tumbo sobre la cama, y, antes de que sonara, Levi ya había sacado su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans para encontrarse con un mensaje de Mikasa, y un «Conéctate a Skype»

Aun se preguntaba como es que ambos viajaban tres horas en tren para encontrarse en la misma cafetería donde todo había comenzado.

La video llamada comenzó con el rostro siempre sereno de Mikasa, y a sus espaldas las discusiones ridículas de sus hermanos, Eren y Armin, los gritos amenazantes de Carla, esa niña tenía suerte, porque aun que esa no fuera su familia de sangre, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto, demasiado bueno, aun que el pasado de Mikasa estuviera ya marcado por una realidad que parecía sacada de una película de acción y tragedia. Y él, él solo tenía un par de vagos viviendo prácticamente en su pequeño departamento, unos padres que solo funcionaban como un sustento de papeles verdes y relucientes monedas plateadas. La vida de Levi estaba meticulosamente planeada por Kenny Ackerman, su padre, sería un medico y sería su orgullo, todo lo que la familia Ackerman esperaba de él. Mientras que Mikasa, era libre de elegir cualquier profesión, aun que sonara un disparate imaginar que sus padres, el señor y la señora Jaeger, la dejaran ser violinista. «_Es ridículo» _pensaba Levi la primera vez que ella lo dijo, pero por más ridículo que intentara creerlo, Mikasa estaba dispuesta a continuar.

Las horas se fueron y el reloj marco las tres, suspiraron al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos a la cámara, observando através de la misma para tratar de descifrar lo que sus expresiones delataban, hasta que la conexión de Mikasa interrumpió el momento dejando la pantalla congelada, tuvo ganas de lanzar el computador por la ventana y destrozar el router, pero nada ganaba con ello, mañana hablaría con Levi…

El mañana jamás llego porque los mensajes dejaban de ser contestados y sus horas sentadas frente al escritorio clickeando su perfil en Skype no lo hicieron volver. La chica termino por rendirse y continuar, dejando pasar las semanas entre largos ensayos, y las charlas de Carla sobre que hacer y que no hacer en una ciudad tan grande como Canadá, las amenazas de Eren sobre que le pasaría al pobre tipo que tratara de molestarla y los largos suspiros de Grisha al escuchar las disparatadas ideas de su mujer y la valentía inverosímil de Eren, mientras Armin solo sonreía indicándole que todo estaría bien.

¿Todo estaba bien?... quizá Mikasa no lo había notado, pero su plato estaba a medio comer, sus horas de sueño se reducían y el Trino del Diablo variaba en sus escalas de tiempo, dejando que la innata habilidad de tocar el violín se escuchara decadente, porque cada vez que la sonata entraba al allegro, el nombre de Levi llegaba a su mente como una diapositiva que la frenaba en la interpretación, Levi era el diablo…

Levi aun estaba ausente dejando que la voz de Petra siguiera en una charla irrelevante a la que solo contestaba con monosílabos, y cortas respuestas positivas, Erwin y Hanji besándose descaradamente a su costado, Auruo apostando con Erd y Gunther leyendo para pasar el examen final. Cuando la vida parecía continuar, cuando todo estaba perfectamente estable, alcanzo a escuchar el nocturno de Chopin en un violín, observo a un anciano entrando a la cafetería con un viejo estradivarious. Todo fue un silencio que estuvo expectante entre cada nota, la particular bufanda roja fue lo más llamativo, dejando a un lado la apariencia senil para dar lugar a la figura de Mikasa.

Entre esas noches de desvelo, Levi escuchaba las prácticas de Mikasa mientras estudiaba para el examen de biología, o contestaba la guía para su examen de admisión a la universidad, dejando de ser solo un pasatiempo para convertirse en una agradable rutina, no había manos más talentosas que las de Ackerman a la hora de interpretar, al momento de relajarlo con cada perfecta nota que pisaba en el diapasón, desde Schubert, Bach, Chopin y Tschaikovsky, Levi se permitió sonreír, al percatarse que, de considerarla música para pretenciosos, pasaba a ser uno de sus más agradables gustos a la hora de estudiar.

Estaba nerviosa, impaciente, su turno era el diez, y solo faltaban dos aspirantes más, pasó el arco por quinta vez en la resina, volvió a revisar sus manos, impecables, las uñas cortas y limpias, se aliso la falda, acomodo su bufanda roja… el celular vibro inesperadamente en su bolso y Mikasa respingo, mientras comenzaba a buscarlo, tal vez un mensaje de Eren, o de Jean, deseándole suerte, porque a pesar de haber susurrado el nombre de Levi en medio de un beso con el «caracaballo» como lo había apodado Eren, este no le guardaba resentimiento alguno. La lectura fue rápida, sus piernas temblaron haciéndola buscar algo con que sostenerse, respiro entrecortado.

"_Suerte con la audición, sé que lo harás bien"_

Luego de meses, después de que se marchara de su vida sin más, no comprendió el hecho de que nunca borro el número de Levi.

—Jaeger Mikasa

Se paro en el enorme escenario, acomodo las partituras en el atril, sintiéndose asfixiada ante la mirada llena de escrutinio del director Pixis, su mentor y el hombre que le daba la oportunidad de una audición para aquel sueño que había tenido desde que mirase a André Rieu en la opera de Viena.

—Solo tienes dos oportunidades —menciono una mujer de avanzada edad que parecía más interesada en su novela de bolsillo que en los aspirantes

Suspiro profundo y pausado, afino por ultima vez las cuerdas, sus ojos plata se cerraron dejando que la música fluyera de sus dedos como un río calmo, recordando las ultimas palabras de Carla antes de salir de casa «_Toca con amor, como si esa persona estuviera ahí» _Mikasa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, _Levi, _el Larghetto Affettuoso fue el comienzo de la obra que volvió un mito a Tartini. _Levi, _piso con delicadeza cada cuerda dejando que el arco la rozara como el tacto de un amante, _Levi, _la mujer dejo de leer para alzar la vista a donde Mikasa, enarcando una ceja y dejando que un suspiro escapara dándole paso a una nota en un cuaderno de pasta dura.

El Allegro llego junto a los episodios en los que Levi había desaparecido sin más, la muchacha se contuvo de salir corriendo del escenario para soltarse a llorar, y continuo aun cuando erró en algunas notas que sabía, le costarían quizá aquella oportunidad, cuando hubo terminado sitio el sudor en su frente, sus brazos temblando y las miradas inquisidoras de el jurado, no hubo palabras, no hubo nada más que el alivio y decepción de Mikasa.

—Puedes volver a intentarlo si así lo deseas —inquirió la mujer con seriedad

Ella asintió, pero sabía que volvería a cometer el mismo error, que nuevamente sería victima de sus emociones, ya se lo habían dicho, era demasiado impulsiva, demasiado apresurada sin pensar en las consecuencias de cada acto realizado. Se negó, tal vez el próximo año, tal vez…

Regresó a casa siendo recibida con animo, un pastel de bienvenida, abrazos y anécdotas de cómo era la vida sin ella. Regreso a su habitación encontrando todo tal como lo había dejado, encendió la computadora, encontrando varios mensajes de Levi, dejándola sonreír, porque por más idiota que él fuera, por más inmaduro o por más seria que ella fuera, aun sentía un ovillo en el vientre al saber de él.

La vida pasa como las estaciones, Levi tomo su maletín y miro lo vacío del departamento sin Hanji y Erwin, la vida es una rueda que no para de virar, siempre a un ritmo constante, siempre cambiante. El timbre del celular le indico que Petra lo estaba esperando abajo, medio año de relación con la encantadora rubia y el nombre de Mikasa continuaba en su cabeza, a pesar de las pocas charlas que mantenían y la escasa comunicación, vidas antes paralelas que ahora se separaban.

—Hoy te ves especialmente guapo cariño —besos frívolos, sonrisas que solo eran cascarones de una felicidad trazada por una expectativa que llenar

Llegado al campus, ignoro por completo la conversación sostenida con Petra en el camino, dejo de pensar en como era que sus nuevas luces en el cabello le daban más candor a su rostro, o que el nuevo labial era demasiado llamativo, abstraído entre el bullicio, comenzó la búsqueda del edificio de medicina. Uno, dos, tres edificios y comprendió que los mapas no eran más que un pedazo de papel de mierda, que lo desorientaban más de lo que servían a su persona, hacia más de veinte minutos que perdiera a Petra en el camino, y que se sentía extrañamente libre de respirar, anduvo sin tantas preocupaciones, aun faltaban treinta minutos para la primer clase.

Vainilla, lima y lirios, la mezcla de esos tres aromas era el inconfundible olor de una joven que estaba de espaldas a él, mientras inspeccionaba una lista.

—¿Mikasa? —preguntó discreto

La mujer volteo para quedarse estática ante la imagen de Levi frente a ella, casi como una aparición.

—Levi —musito quedo

Se observaron sin decir nada, como siempre, como la primera vez, los labios se curvaron en sonrisas calidas, cómplices, sin más explicaciones, solo las obvias, al final, Mikasa había decidido estudiar la universidad, entrando a la facultad de Filosofía, él lo sabía, ella no era buena con los números, tuvieron que despedirse cuando Eren la tomo del brazo y comenzó a cuestionar sobre el cubículo dos de Semiología. Miro a ese insoportable "niño" llevándosela casi a rastras, como si ella fuera su propiedad.

No negó sentirse avasallada por verlo en ese lugar, por sentirse tonta al considerar que quizá Levi la pensaba una especie de acosadora que lo había seguido hasta la universidad de Los Ángeles… ella había dejado su sueño de ser violinista, aun que el hecho de estudiar filosofía tampoco le aseguraba un futuro exitoso económicamente como lo esperaban los padres de los chicos normales, entonces recordó que ella, Eren y Armin no eran chicos normales, comenzando por el hecho de que solo Eren era hijo biológico, y que tanto el pasado de ella como el de Armin no era exactamente el más dulce, Carla era una activista Hippie retirada y Grisha un ex miembro del KGB, si eso no era una familia excéntrica, entonces Mikasa no sabía que otro adjetivo emplear.

Se encontraban en el almuerzo cada vez que sus horarios se los permitieran, a un a pesar de las quejas de Eren o de los berrinches de Petra, a veces hablaban sobre la nueva consola a estrenarse ese año, otras sobre los distintos Easter Egg de algún titulo en particular, y otras, no más de lo tediosas que llegaban a ser sus carreras.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano, lo que más esperaba Mikasa llego, allí, sentada en una mesa del jardín donde almorzaba regularmente con Levi, el mismo lo confeso, no fue la declaración más romántica, ni la más linda, Levi era Levi y por más que aquello sonara insensible, él no era allegado a demostrar lo que sentía realmente por una persona, era especialmente bruto con esas cosas, como claro ejemplo, apenas una noche atrás, había dejado a una destrozada Petra en la banca de un parque luego de entregarle los peluches, las fotos y los distintos souvenir de algunas vacaciones juntos, terminó con ella sin el más mínimo ápice de remordimiento.

No hubo un te quiero, no hubo globos, ni flores, solo un termino de malestar estomacal junto a paulatinos mareos al verla sonreír, una oración tan extraña como tierna ante Mikasa, finalizando la escena con un beso que era como el de una comedia romántica de los noventa, en la que los protagonistas al fin alcanzan la meta, y de fondo sonando «Kiss Me». Si tan solo ese hubiera sido el final… ¡Que tontos!

Los primeros días fueron extraños para ambos, el ir tomados de la mano no era su fuerte, sobre todo cuando eran reservados y serios, la sola idea de imaginarlos en situaciones románticas como dos jovencitos de quince, a sus veinte sonaba totalmente fuera de lugar, aun que en el fondo, Levi sentía ese gusto culposo por compartir momentos así con Mikasa, su Mikasa. Compartir la música del reproductor mp3 de Mikasa, los videos de Levi en la cámara comprada por ambos un domingo en la feria. El álbum de fotos que se habían prometido, que ahora contenía más de cincuenta momentos, unos más extraños que otros, como ese en el que ella estaba vestida con una ridícula botarga del pollo granjero, ofreciendo volantes en una calle. El primer video de Levi cantando, si, eso era lo más extraño de todo.

Si querías conquistar a una chica por completo, debías cantarle "You and Me", de Lifehouse para decirle que todo ese tiempo a su lado había sido maravilloso, cosa para la cual, Levi había tomado clases de guitarra, se tragaba todo su orgullo y vergüenza, para que el Lunes por la mañana en punto de las nueve el timbre de la bandeja de entrada de Mikasa, sonara anunciando un nuevo mensaje, un archivo de video… Ese era el primer mes, ella no se quedo atrás, tomo la cámara y con ayuda de Sasha elaboro variadas cartulinas con distintas frases, entregándolas a distintos estudiantes de la universidad sosteniéndolas y sonriendo junto a ella para la cámara.

El martes por la mañana, Levi recibía en su computadora la respuesta de Mikasa, y con ella la canción de "You belong to me", mentiría si Levi hubiera dicho que no lloro como una niña cuando miraba cada diapositiva con una frase diferente, algunas citas románticas de Shakespeare, otras obra de Mikasa, pero todas con un solo objetivo, y era que… Levi, era todo para ella.

Con los primeros meses los detalles pasaron de ser canciones románticas, a cartas, luego mensajes, y finalmente solo dejaron pasar el tiempo sin siquiera preocuparse de que día o fecha era. Los te amo dejaban de ser frecuentes, y los mensajes se volvían nulos, almuerzos que terminaban rápido, rutinas que llegaban a cansarlos, ¿Dónde estaban parados?, era la pregunta que constantemente los acosaba, tal vez aun seguían siendo unos niños tal cual como cuando se conocieron, o quizá, solo quizá, no estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Mikasa jugo con los dedos de los guantes una y otra vez, Levi permaneció en silencio, nadie quería hablar, nadie quería ser el artífice de la noticia… pero fue Levi, Levi mato el momento dejando a Mikasa suspirar en la banca, levantándose y ofreciéndole la más sincera de sus sonrisas, sin una bofetada por su actitud tan cortante o sus palabras duras, sin lagrimas por la manera cruel en la que dijo no quererla más. Ella era cruel, era la criatura más cruel y hermosa que jamás conoció, porque no lo golpeaba con el llanto o los insultos, lo golpeaba con algo más doloroso…

—Suerte Levi… Y gracias

Vio a la azabache caminar en las concurridas calles, desapareciendo entre la marabunta de personas que salían de sus empleos.

Mikasa no se permitió una sola lagrima hasta llegar a casa, se derrumbo sobre la cama repitiendo una y otra vez, la grabación de Levi, se encogió en un rincón como una niña indefensa, su muralla de estoicismo y calma se desmorono con cada sollozo que se volvía más sonoro, hasta sentir el abrazo de Carla que la aferraba a su pecho, dejándose derrumbar totalmente sintiéndose tonta e impotente.

Levi continúo su rutina, Levi fingió no sentir, fingió no conocer, pero Levi estaba roto, todo se reducía a leer, escribir sus notas, elaborar exposiciones, comer y dormir… limpiar, limpiar todo hasta dejarlo reluciente, porque esa era la única manera de sacar a Mikasa de su pensamiento, una manera de no ver su recuerdo en el día, y caer harto de cansancio por la noche.

No fue hasta verla abrazada a Eren en la estación, que Levi supo que Mikasa, era la mujer con la que debía pasar el resto de su vida, porque a pesar de su pensamiento errático sobre las relaciones personales, ella era la única mujer, por la que toda su tesis sobre el matrimonio absurdo de una sociedad corrupta, se iba al carajo. La tomo del brazo con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo, enfrentando sus orgullos, sin ceder, sin querer herirse pero disparando chispas de furia en los irises. Las emociones contenidas desembocaron en un beso apasionado que devoraba la tempestad interna y despertando la fragua que se había apagado la tarde en que se dijeron adiós.

_Nec possum tecum vivere… Nec sine te_

La hoja con la frase en latín salio volando del bolso de Mikasa, mientras se fundía de amor con Levi.

Despertó sintiendo el calor a su costado, sonrío al ver los mechones negros que se asomaban entre las sabanas y el refunfuño matutino cuando ella se movía de la cama para dejar un vacío que él no toleraba, ocho meses de convivir bajo el mismo techo, aun en contra de los padres de Mikasa, de los celos de Eren y de los largo sermones violentos entre Levi y su padre que no toleraba la idea de que su orgullo se echara a perder la vida por el amor pasajero -según él- de una jovencita sin futuro. Aun que tras la tempestad llega la calma, y el afrontar juntos el camino, era algo que tranquilizaba a Mikasa.

Los fines de mes durante los parciales, preparaba la tetera de café aun que Levi no era aficionado, era la mejor bebida para las largas noches de desvelo. Ella se quedaba dormida en el sofá, prefería verlo leer antes que sentir un lado vacío en su cama, y entrada la mañana Levi la despertaba.

—Deberías de irte a la cama…

Lo que fuera una oración simple, se convertía en una discusión, tal vez era culpa del estrés, tal vez era culpa de que en noches pasadas Levi llegara hasta tarde argumentando que había estudiado con algunos compañeros, cuando el olor a perfume de mujer hiciera rabiar a Mikasa que solo se mostraba serena y desinteresada en el asunto, o probablemente había sido el hecho de que Levi viera a Eren salir del departamento esa mañana y encontrara a la joven en ropas ligeras, un short y su camisa blanca de tirantes con esa insufrible bufanda roja siempre en su cuello, regalo de su "hermano"… entonces Mikasa azotaba a puerta de la habitación y se tumbaba en el piso abrazando sus piernas ahogando el llanto sin mostrarse débil. Encender un cigarro se había vuelto algo frecuente, saliendo al balcón y respirando con calma hasta pasado el enojo, o al menos ocultándolo en una mascara de frialdad en la que se había vuelto experta.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que estaban juntos?... Uno, dos… tres, si tal vez tres, o quizá cuatro, o diez, Mikasa había perdido la cuenta desde que Levi citara literalmente «Los aniversarios son una perdida de tiempo, ya somos adultos para esas cosas» y su relación solo pasara a ser una de camaradería para no sentirse solos, porque nadie más que ellos podían tolerarse. Y entonces el sexo era la solución a sus problemas, los gritos furiosos se volvían gemidos, las ganas de agredirse de manera física se volvían arañazos y mordidas que dejaban escocidas marcas que la mañana siguiente seguramente dolerían como el infierno, recordándoles que algo estaba mal.

La sangre era símbolo de vida en la mujer, y esa mañana era la antitesis del horror… Espero en el pasillo de cuidados intensivos, miraba el reloj esperando que este apaciguara su ansiedad. No hubo respuesta, no había nada más que la angustia de las personas que lo rodeaban, llanto, rezos, susurros y miradas inquisidoras que no existían más que en la carga de culpa en la espalda de Levi. Se encontró con los ojos plata marcador por profundas ojeras, la lozanía de su rostro se había perdido en una expresión parca y ausente, ella no era Mikasa.

—¿Cómo estas?

El silencio y obstinación de esa mujer era lo que más odiaba, o eso creyó hasta que se percato de las silenciosas lagrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas, pobre e imbecil Levi, lo que más odiaba era a si mismo. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser de esa manera? ¿Por qué?, las preguntas solo se formulaban en su mente porque dudaba expresarlas…

—Porque era lo mejor…

Argumento con una sonrisa amarga, y Levi se odio aun más, allí estaba esa sonrisa, esa que le decía que todo estaba bien, y que nada había pasado, esa puñalada cruel que Mikasa usaba para lastimarlo, para hacerlo sentir una mierda.

¿A dónde fue el amor?

Sus espaldas chocaban cada noche, alejándose hasta donde la cama se los permitiera, o hasta que Mikasa se levantara para ir a la sala y acomodarse en el sofá abrazando sus piernas, había perdido la universidad, había perdido un hijo, había perdido cinco años de su vida, se había perdido ella en un mar de miedo e incertidumbre. Levi tenía razón, ya no eran unos niños y los años comenzarían a pesarle pronto. Abrió la cajita de madera en la que había colocado varios años atrás, todas sus metas con Levi, leyó con dolor sus deseos pasados por vestir de blanco, arrugo el papel en sus manos.

Consumió cada una de las hojas con la flama de su encendedor, dejando que las cenizas cayeran en el cenicero, Levi observo todo desde la habitación contigua, exhalo resignado, era lo mejor… ese mismo día por la noche, Mikasa había terminado las maletas, se miraron fijamente cuando una ultima caja se encontraba en la cama, la edición limitada de Metroid Trilogy, esa por la que habían ahorrado semanas, esa por la que habían tenido una discusión en eBay, esa por la que esperaron impacientes en el departamento… Mikasa tomo la caja sacando los discos que le entrego a Levi.

—Así pierde el valor pero, me parece justo —dijo serena aun que por dentro se estuviera quebrando

Él asintió y sus dedos se rozaron por última vez.

El taxi emprendió el camino, Mikasa dio una última mirada al quinto piso.

—¿Viste el periódico de esta mañana? —Erwin arrojo el papel al escritorio de Levi

—¿Crisis económica? ¿Niños victimas de la guerra? ¿Otra fosa común?

—Mikasa Jaeger se presenta en el teatro de la ciudad en la función de gala en pos del evento de caridad organizado por las damas de sociedad —cito Erwin exactamente y Levi enarco una ceja

No reflejó nada, pero Smith sabía que había removido algo, y presintió que no debió hacerlo, pero ya era tarde para retractarse de sus palabras. Levi lo sabía desde que Petra se lo dijera antes de salir a trabajar, el matrimonio Akcerman Ral, era lo mejor que según Kanney, le pasara a Levi, o a su bolsillo.

Cuando la realidad era otra, cuando Levi pasaba todos los viernes en un motel de paso con alguna mujer de cabello negro, aferrándose a la idea de que fuera Mikasa, que en los últimos cuatro años no había tocado a Petra, y que esta lo presionara con que su reloj biológico exigía esa necesidad de ser madre, o mejor dicho la de asegurarse un futuro. Las mascaras hipócritas que tanto había odiado, ahora eran su pan de cada día, pero eso quizá era mejor a ver la cruenta mirada de Mikasa haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Retocando por ultima vez el maquillaje, Mikasa saco el violín del estuche, las manos calidas de Eren le rodearon los hombros, beso sus mejillas deseándole suerte. Mirar el teatro lleno saciaba su soledad, los aplausos del publico eran lo único que callaba la voz en su cabeza, imperando que su vida solo era un cascaron frágil que al romperse la dejaría expuesta a sus demonios. Era eso, o sumirse en una habitación oscura con pastillas para dormir y un errático carácter que lentamente la consumía.

Los aplausos cesaron, el telón cayo y tras bambalinas la recibieron un ramo de Lirios blancos y la voz gruesa e inconfundible de Levi…

—Lo siento…

Se es fácil pedir disculpas cuando se vive en comodidad, se es fácil pedir disculpas cuando la vida le daba éxitos y un matrimonio de portada para una revista de sociales. Mikasa tomo el ramo antes de agradecer y pasar de largo. El sonido de los cristales rompiéndose, las cortinas siendo desgarradas, los furiosos gritos que probablemente la dejarían afónica, pero eso no importaba, era violinista, no cantante. Decir lo siento no era suficiente, la había dejado ir, la había dejado consumirse, la dejo caer sin contemplaciones…

¿Quién tuvo la culpa?.

Volvió a sostenerla entre sus brazos, volvió a besarla y a saborear su piel, escucho los suspiros acalorados, la tensión del orgasmo, gruño su nombre contra el cuello, la sintió tan suya como la primera vez, pero ya no eran unos niños, ya no eran esos muchachos que jugaban al amor sin pensar en las consecuencias de ser engullidos por su crueldad, porque el placer insano de sus pasiones, solo desembocaba en culpas que pesaban en sus almas…

—Lo siento…

Y era tarde para decirlo, porque apenas Levi escucho su voz, Mikasa se soltó del barandal, dejándole una última nota junto al álbum de fotos, el único recuerdo del que nunca se quisieron deshacer…

_Nec possum tecum vivere… Necsine te._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

* * *

><p>-La Sonata del Diablo compuesta por Tartini, es una de las obras para violin, que hasta la fecha es considerada una pieza única, que aun sigue midiendo las capacidades de los más virtuosos, pues su dificultad de interpretación sigue siendo una de las más complicadas aun para los experimentados.<p>

-Ness es un personaje del video juego Earth Bound

-Fac ut ardear cor meum: Una frase en latín del canto Gregoriano _Stabat Mater, _en español quiere decir: "Haz arder mi corazón"

-Nec possum tecum vivere, nec sine te: Frase en latín que quiere decir: "No puedo vivir contigo, ni sin ti"


End file.
